The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, commercially grown as a potted Chrysanthemum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dark Bronze Cherie’.
The new Chrysanthemum is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum×morifolium cultivar Apricot Cherie, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,961. The new Chrysanthemum was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within a population of plants of the cultivar Apricot Cherie in February, 2003 in Brantford, Ontario, Canada. The selection of this plant was based on its unique ray floret coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by vegetative tip cuttings was first conducted in Brantford, Ontario, Canada in May, 2003. Asexual reproduction by cuttings has shown that the unique features of the new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.